


Silver and Gold Twice Over

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Anal Penetration, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Genderplay, Half-Sibling Incest, Holly Poly, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Queening, Romance, Sex Toys, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anairë marries not only Fingolfin, but Fëanor and Nerdanel as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold Twice Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



Fëanor and Fingolfin circled each other, wooden swords held up in the traditional sparring style. The sand was smooth and slightly damp, packed hard under their bare feet, and they wore only light trousers, white as was appropriate for the tournaments. They had bested all the others and alone were left standing. 

In the audience, Finwë held his breath, waiting to see which of them would lunge first. On his right hand, Míriel sat, her grey eyes focused on Fëanor, and on his left side, Indis wasn't looking at the match at all, but rather whispering back and forth with Fëanor's wife, Nerdanel. 

Fingolfin's betrothed, Anairë, next to Nerdanel, was watching the match with as much intensity as Míriel. When Nerdanel laughed a little too loudly, she put her hand possessively over the other woman's. Nerdanel gave her a questioning glance, and received a silent rebuke in response, which she acknowledged with a shake of her brown hair, but thereafter whispered more quietly with Indis. 

It was Fëanor who lunged first, to no one's surprise but to everyone's collective gasp anyway. Fingolfin was ready for it, though, and met the lunge smoothly, batting the sword away, and dancing backward to a safer position. Indis turned away from speaking to Nerdanel to watch the match, applauding Fingolfin's quick moves. 

In the crowd, it was Anairë's turn to whisper to Nerdanel, sliding an arm around her shoulders and speaking very quietly into her ear. "See, our Fëanáro has the greater arm strength, love, but our Ñolo is the swifter of the two. It comes down to a contest of wills - can Fëanáro entice Ñolo into close quarters where he can best him, or will Ñolo lead Fëanáro on a dance about this ring until he is wearied and can be thrown down more easily?" 

Nerdanel's eyes glittered with merriment. "Fëanáro is ever enticing Ñolo into close quarters with him, but then, at the same time, Ñolo does like to lead when they dance!" Her voice was very low in deference to Anairë's previous silent request, but the innuendo was unmistakable. 

"I can't wait to join you three," Anairë said with a soft sigh. In the ring, Fingolfin had been forced up against a wall, and Fëanor was engaging him fiercely with his sword. Fingolfin parried each blow steadily, looking for an opening to spring forward and attack. 

"Not long now, my dear," Nerdanel said. "Your year is nearly done, and you'll exchange silver for gold soon enough. Fëanáro has forged bands for us all - oh, look at that!" Fingolfin had broken away from Fëanor and was forcing him back now, head up, hair flying, eyes bright with pride and expectation. 

"He won't go down so easily," Anairë said, and predicted rightly, for Fëanor was pushing back hard. The blows were fast and furious now, traded quickly, sharply. 

To the amazement of the onlookers, Fingolfin did something no one expected - put his head down and charged at Fëanor like a raging bull. Startled, Fëanor jumped back but not in time. They went down in a flurry of sand, wooden swords flying away, and tangled together. Finwë was looking on with alarm but when the dust cleared it was evident that both were laughing and wrestling. 

"So it's Ñolo on top," Nerdanel said. "Or will Fëanáro reclaim his place as the elder?" 

"It matters not who wins," Anairë said, trying her own attempt at innuendo, "you and I both win." 

Nerdanel gave her a soft smack on the arm. "Well done, you. But I was saying, we shall have our own ceremony, after the official one is done, just the four of us and our families, and exchange rings of our own, silver and gold banded twice over." 

Arrangements between four people, such as theirs, were common enough that the King himself was rumoured to be in such a relationship. According to gossip, his spouses were Míriel, returned from the Halls of Mandos after a sojourn there of twenty years, Indis, who had caused such debate among the Valar by wishing her relationship with him to be recognised, and Rumil, who Finwë had known from his earliest youth. Nerdanel and Anairë both knew that the situation was somewhat more complex, and that following the birth of Finarfin, the marriage of Finwë and Indis existed in official record only. 

For some while, starting shortly after the birth of their second son Kanafinwë, Nerdanel and Fëanor had been taking Fingolfin into their bed, even though he then was only just of age. Anairë suspected that it was Fingolfin who had thrown himself at them, rather than the other way around - her beloved had never been shy about taking what he desired. So it had been with her - when they met in one of Tirion's libraries, his eyes had visibly brightened and she was in no doubt about his intentions from the start. 

Fëanor and Nerdanel had been a surprise to her, but a welcome one. Though Anairë was expected to keep to the prophecy of her name - 'holiest' - and remain faithful to the Valar's teaching, she had found that her greatest pleasure lay in rebelling against them. It was as if the very fact of her name called upon her to defy expectations, to become something other than the servant of the Valar. Her father had been furious when she told her the exact nature of her relationship with the three of them, and had not relented, but her mother had accepted it after a little while. 

Though she was about the same age as Fëanor - who was much younger than Nerdanel - she had never taken any lovers before, having been raised strictly according to the rather stern and forbidding interpretation her father put on the laws the Valar had handed down. This did not mean she was ignorant, having studied in secret all the books on the subject she could get her hands on, and also experimented on herself to find out what she liked best. 

In the sand, Fëanor and Fingolfin were still struggling together, though their wrestling looked more like play than any serious attempt to best one another. The audience had devolved into mock cheers, wolf-whistles, and random chatter. Nerdanel was laughing under her breath at the sight of the two of them, as if making pleasant plans for the evening ahead, and Anairë yearned to be with them all, as she was meant to be. Suddenly another ten Minglings was too many to wait. 

"The rings are ready, you said," she breathed into Nerdanel's ear. "Why then do we wait?" Nerdanel turned her head, her laughter fading. 

"Do you mean - do you want...?" She trailed off thoughtfully, but then smiled, leaned forward and brushed her mouth across Anairë's, so swift that hardly anyone would have noticed. "Of course you are welcome, of course it can be tonight!" 

In the sandy ring, Fëanor and Fingolfin had broken off their impromptu wrestling match and risen to their feet, hand in hand. Anairë applauded as they took bows, and Nerdanel smiled indulgently. "Look," she whispered very softly in Anairë's ear. "They have clearly roused themselves." 

Anairë gave a smirk. "I'll trust you to convey to them our plans for tonight, so they don't get carried away beforehand." 

\----

The Mingling was over. Telperion's light spread out over the streets of Tirion, turning them all to silver. Bright gems shone from the walls, lighting the streets, and Anairë looked out from the window of the room in the palace where she waited for her future spouses. 

This wedding would be a private, secret one. The only witnesses would be Finwë, and the few other members of their family who would be willing to come. There were no officiants, and the only real ceremony was the vows and exchange of rings between the four of them - new bands added to the old for Fëanor, Nerdanel, and Fingolfin. Nine Minglings from now the official wedding of Fingolfin and Anairë would take place, where they too would exchange bands, but the ones they received tonight would stay in place for as long as all four wished it. 

Anairë turned when the door opened. Nerdanel entered, followed by several people carrying a wooden chest between them. The room they were in was large but sparsely furnished for its size, containing a long table and many chairs at one end, along with a small kitchen. There was a long curtain down the middle and behind the curtain, a massive bed with a small table beside it. The only thing on the other side of the bed was the door to a small washroom. The chest was placed at the foot of the bed, and then everyone save Nerdanel and Anairë left the room. 

"Are you nervous, beloved?" Nerdanel asked Anairë, who was beginning to feel a bit of apprehension. Nerdanel swept over, gathering her close and kissing her tenderly. "Don't worry, we will take such good care of you, and give you everything you could wish for. Tonight is only the beginning of our lives together." Nerdanel took her by the hand and led her over to the chest, unlocking it with a key she kept around her neck. "These are the gifts we have made to welcome you." She pulled out a long shimmering dress first, a silver and blue twin to the gold and red dress Nerdanel was wearing. "Ñolo designed my dress and yours, and Míriel made them for us." 

Anairë took the dress into her hands, smiling with pleasure. It was soft and draped beautifully, yet shone like Telperion itself in the candlelight. It parted easily at the front and could be removed quickly. When Anairë donned it, she felt comfortable and light, all eagerness to see what else there was, her nervousness fading away. 

"These are from Fëanáro," Nerdanel said, pulling out a small tower of boxes. Delicate earrings of sapphire and silver, a necklace that shone white and fitted about Anairë's neck perfectly, bracelets that harmonised in both colour and tune, striking each other melodically, anklets and a pair of light shoes studded with shining gems, all dazzled Anairë's eyes. In breathless wonder she put them all on, laughing as Nerdanel pressed kisses to her wrists and throat all the while. Anairë noticed that Nerdanel was wearing similar jewels, in emeralds where Anairë had sapphires. 

"And last, my own gifts to you," Nerdanel said, and there was laughter in her voice. At the bottom of the chest there was another locked wooden box, beautifully carved, and Nerdanel pulled it out and laid it down on the bed. She handed Anairë the key. 

Anairë's jaw dropped as she opened the box. Inside there were at least a dozen wooden phalluses, all of different sizes and shapes, from long and narrow to short and thick. There were also two sets of some sort of leather contraption, and Nerdanel smiled as she saw Anairë look at them. 

"What is your desire tonight, Anairë?" Nerdanel asked. "Do you wish to take or to be taken? Tonight is for you." 

A dawning smile lit Anairë's face. "Then I will take," she said. "I will gladly have you all, if only you will tell me how to put this on." Nerdanel laid a hand over Anairë's. 

"In a moment," she said. "First, the wedding." She drew Anairë close and kissed her again, warm and sweet. 

A knock resounded on the door, and a moment later it was pushed open. Fëanor and Fingolfin entered, carrying a box between them which appeared to consist entirely of food and cooking implements. Fingolfin stopped in his tracks at the sight of Anairë in her silver dress and bright jewellery, and Fëanor turned with an indulgent grin, eyes darting between them both and then glancing over at Nerdanel with a shared spark of laughter. 

"We can't stare at each other adoringly all night," Fëanor said, laughing. "Come, Ñolo." Anairë let the curtain fall again, reluctantly, and left them to their work. Soon the pleasant smell of ginger, nutmeg, and other warm spices was rising from the kitchen area, along with the sound of teasing and laughter between Fëanor and Fingolfin. There was a certain blend of spices that was widely rumoured to be an aphrodisiac combination when drunk in the company of the ones most loved, and Anairë smiled to think she would be sharing it with these three on her wedding day. 

It wasn't long before there were more knocks on the door, and soon Finwë entered, followed by Míriel, Indis, and Rumil, along with Mahtan and his wife, who had in their charge Fëanor and Nerdanel's young sons Russafinwë and Kanafinwë, and Anairë's mother. Finwë was particularly jovial, and gathered both Fëanor and Fingolfin into his arms as soon as he could, congratulating them on their taste in picking out Anairë to join their relationship. 

Nerdanel threw the curtain aside and rushed toward Finwë as well, joining the impetuous embrace, while Anairë hung back. Míriel noticed her and made her way over to Anairë. "Go and join," she said, laying one delicate hand on Anairë's arm. Eyes bright and wide for her face, Míriel appeared almost too fragile to walk the earth, but her hands were strong and her mind blazed with fierce determination. Anairë smiled at her and made her way over to be gathered into Finwë's embrace, which seemed to grow easily to accommodate her. For a long moment Finwë clung to all four of them, smiling broadly. It was self-evident that he couldn't have been more pleased, and Anairë glanced over at her mother, who was hanging back silently, looking a little intimidated. 

When Finwë let them go, she made her way over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she said softly, and her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

When Anairë stepped back, it was to Fingolfin taking her hand, while Fëanor held his. At Fëanor's other side, Nerdanel smiled across at her. They stepped away from the gathered family as Finwë began to speak. 

"In days of old when we lived in Middle-earth, bonds of more than two were considered just as important as those of two alone. Though we now live under the Valar's customs, we cannot agree that to curtail love is wrong, whether that be between two people or more than two. These four desire to bind themselves to each other by their will and by the love that they hold within their hearts for one another. We that are here come to recognise that love and to celebrate it." 

He took a deep breath and turned to Nerdanel first. "You, Nerdanel, have already pledged yourself to Fëanáro, and have made the same promises to Ñolofinwë. Will you now also bind yourself to Anairë?" 

Nerdanel's clear voice was strong and bright. "I will pledge my heart yet again to Fëanáro and to Ñolofinwë, and I choose to additionally bind myself to Anairë." 

Finwë gave her a smile, then turned to Fëanor. "You, Fëanáro, have already pledged yourself to Nerdanel and have made the same promises to Ñolofinwë. Will you now also bind yourself to Anairë?" 

Fëanor gave Anairë a quick, dazzling smile. "I will pledge my heart yet again to Nerdanel and to Ñolofinwë, and I choose to additionally bind myself to Anairë." 

Finwë turned then to Ñolofinwë. Anairë could feel his hand trembling in her own as Finwë asked, "You, Ñolofinwë, have already pledged yourself to Fëanáro, and have made the same promises to Nerdanel. Will you now also bind yourself to Anairë?" 

Fingolfin's voice was steady despite the trembling of his hand. "I will pledge my heart yet again to Fëanáro and to Nerdanel, and I choose to additionally bind myself to Anairë." 

Anairë's heart beat fast as Finwë turned to her. "You, Anairë, desire to enter this triune relationship and turn three into four. You have heard the desires of your mates. Do you now wish to pledge yourself to Nerdanel, to Fëanáro, to Ñolofinwë?" 

"I will," Anairë said, willing her voice to be steady and clear. "I choose to bind myself to Nerdanel, to Fëanáro, to Ñolofinwë." She felt like she was shaking all over. Her mother was smiling brightly at her. 

"Fëanáro, do you have the rings?" Finwë said. 

"Yes, Father," Fëanor answered, and brought them out, laying them carefully one by one on the palm of Finwë's hand as it was held out. 

"As tangible evidence of the tie which binds you, you will now wear these rings in addition to any you already have." He turned to Anairë. "Will you now place this ring upon your own finger and these others on your mates in recognition of the bond you create tonight?" 

Anairë reached out. Her hand was very steady though her mind was all a tumult of joy. She placed the ring on her finger first, then lifted Fingolfin's hand, pressed a kiss to the finger, and placed his ring on his hand. He was very serious and calm, looking at her with warm eyes. 

She moved to Fëanáro, who gave her a dazzling grin and held out his hand. She kissed his hand gently, then slid the ring home. 

And last was Nerdanel. They gave each other a long look of delight, and slowly, carefully, Anairë kissed Nerdanel's hand as well, placing the ring upon it. 

"So it is done," Finwë said. "You are wed. Welcome, Anairë, to the House of Finwë." 

Nerdanel immediately pulled Anairë into an embrace, kissing her warmly at some length. Anairë could feel both Fëanor and Fingolfin surrounding her in their embraces, and she turned then to Fëanor, kissing him passionately, and last Fingolfin, tender and sweet. 

There was applause from the onlookers, and the two young boys rushed forward for hugs. Russafinwë, 22 years old, all serious eyes under his bright red hair, took Anairë's hand. "Welcome to the family," he said, with nearly as much gravity as Finwë had said it a moment ago. 

"Welcome family!" Kanafinwë, 6 years old, loudly echoed, and clapped his hands, laughing. She laughed too, and gathered them both into her arms, envisioning a whole flock of children - perhaps ten or more - to love and care for. She was suddenly exceedingly glad that there were four of them to be parents! 

For a while the scene dissolved into hugs, congratulations, and shared laughter. There appeared to be enough room in Finwë's embrace not only for his children and grandchildren, but for anyone who could get close enough. Looking at him, Anairë could understand why he was rumoured to have had so many lovers over the years, and why he had had children by two different women - he simply did not ever seem to run out of affection to give. 

But even the most merry of post-wedding celebrations had to cease at some point, and after a little while, Finwë drew the four of them close again. 

"I wish you all the most delightful of wedding nights." He winked at Anairë, who could feel herself blushing. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

Fëanor laughed. "I'm fairly sure that a list of things you wouldn't do in bed is simply a blank sheet, Father." 

Finwë tossed his head, grinning at his son. "Perhaps, perhaps," he said. "But we will take our leave of you now and let you get to it!"

\-----

When the door shut behind the last guest, Fëanor quickly locked it. Fingolfin made his way over to the kitchen area and carefully poured a steaming drink that smelled utterly delicious into four ornate wooden cups (carved by Nerdanel). When they were ready, he handed the first cup to Anairë, the second to Nerdanel, the third to Fëanor, and took the last for himself. 

The drink tasted of warm ginger and cardamon, and it sent a feeling of liquid heat all through Anairë, setting her off on a slow simmer of desire that increased little by little. Although all the rest had drunk it before, they seemed equally as affected. 

Fingolfin was the first to move, taking Anairë into his arms, literally sweeping her up, and carrying her into the bedroom. She could not suppress a shriek of delighted laughter, and clung to him until he set her down on the bed. 

Fëanor and Nerdanel were quick to follow, hand in hand. For a moment, they were all busy about Anairë, Fëanor carefully removing her jewels and laying them aside, Fingolfin unhooking the fastenings of her dress swiftly and surely, and Nerdanel helping him, along with laying kisses to Anairë's neck and shoulders. Anairë relaxed into their warm attentions, loving the feeling of so many hands on her body, along with the rising desire that was welling up in her, inexorable as the tide. 

After a moment her dress was unfastened, and she rose up a little to allow it to be pulled away, along with her undergarments. Fingolfin parted her legs and kissed her belly softly, while Fëanor and Nerdanel, to either side of her, pressed warm kisses to her neck, her ears, her breasts. Lost in sensation, Anairë closed her eyes, feeling only the warmth of their hands and mouths on her, and the fire that sprang up inside of her when they touched her. 

Fingolfin parted the folds of her quim and began licking at her clit in long slow strokes, while Fëanor sucked on one of her nipples, and Nerdanel whispered sweet nothings in her ear, telling her what they looked like, kissing her. Anairë was lost in wave after wave of pleasure, rolling over her slowly with every stroke of Fingolfin's tongue, rising and rising with Fëanor's mouth on her breasts, rising and rising with Nerdanel's words and breath against her ear, until finally she could no longer hold back as stars exploded behind her eyelids. Shaking, she came harder than she ever had before by her own hand, overwhelmed in sensation. 

After a few moments, she gathered herself together, feeling as though she had been scattered into a thousand tiny pieces, and opened her eyes to see her lovers smiling down at her. Fëanor tweaked her hard nipples gently, and she could not help but laugh. Anairë sat up, looking at them, filled with affection and love. 

"Which of us will you take first, then?" Nerdanel said, wrapping her arms around Anairë's shoulders. 

"You," she answered, smiling back. "But," - she looked over to Fëanor and Fingolfin, "as you know I have never done this before, so I would appreciate a lesson." She glanced at Fingolfin. "I want you to take him, and show me how to please someone in this way." 

Fingolfin took her hand and kissed it, like he was obeying orders. "Yes, as you ask, beloved," he said, and levelled a glance at Fëanor, who threw himself back into the cushions, an eager anticipatory grin on his face. 

Nerdanel, at the same time, reached over for the leather harness and one of the wooden phalluses. "I like this one," she said, "if you wish to wear it." It was one of the medium-sized ones, but didn't look particularly special, and yet there was a sparkle in Nerdanel's eyes that betokened something more to this one than met the eye. 

Anairë, still a little weak-kneed from the effects of that orgasm, got the leather harness on with Nerdanel's help, and together they settled down on one side of the bed to watch Fingolfin's lesson. She had remembered Nerdanel's words from earlier about who liked to lead, and also enjoyed the fact that Fingolfin was the youngest of them and yet would be instructing her. 

Fingolfin, settled now behind Fëanor, who was on his side, had a small bottle of oil in his hands, and he let some of it drip onto his fingers. "The biology may be slightly different," he said, reaching between Fëanor's legs and raising one of them so Anairë could see his hole, "but the principle remains the same - make sure she is comfortable and aroused before you penetrate her." Pressing two fingers into Fëanor, he handed the oil across to Anairë, who turned to Nerdanel questioningly. 

"Slick the shaft with it," Nerdanel said. 

"Feel her to see how aroused she is," Fingolfin went on, sliding his hand up Fëanor's cock. Fëanor, who had been smiling with delight at the use of the feminine pronouns, let out a warm gasp and and sank his head back onto Fingolfin's shoulder. Anairë pressed her hand to Nerdanel's quim, reaching to find where to enter her, relieved that she was so wet. Nerdanel, too, let out a gasp, and took hold of Fëanor's hand. They twined their fingers together as Fingolfin withdrew his from Fëanor's hole, and without further ado, pressed inside. After a moment of fumbling with the oil, Anairë lined herself up, and sank into Nerdanel. 

The hot pleasure of it was astounding, far beyond what Anairë was expecting. It was like she was wearing not wood, but a real phallus that could transmit all the sensations back to her clit. Her head fell back with the overwhelming pleasure of it, and she struggled not to come again then and there. Nerdanel's soft laugh recalled her to herself. 

"It's empathetic wood," Nerdanel said. "One of Yavanna's experiments. Very little exists, but I found a use for it!" 

"Stars above," Anairë gasped breathlessly, and looked to Fingolfin. He was slowly thrusting into Fëanor, one hand on his cock, moving in time with his strokes. "What do I...?"

"Thrust into her," Fingolfin said, swivelling his hips for emphasis. "Make sure she is pleasured as well." He gave Fëanor's cock a long slow stroke of his hand, gripping tightly, and Fëanor groaned softly. "If you can reach, kiss her." He suited the action to the word, bending over Fëanor and kissing him eagerly. Fëanor's hand went up to hold Fingolfin's face and for a moment they seemed completely absorbed in each other. 

Nerdanel moved her hips a little, and Anairë bent down to her, beginning to thrust a little, unsteadily. It was so good she felt her very bones were melting with pleasure, and it was a struggle to think. After a moment, it became more natural, though, and Anairë reached down with her fingers to find Nerdanel's clit. 

Crying out, Nerdanel seemed to come almost immediately, her walls clenching around Anairë so hard that Anairë was worried that she might be hurting Nerdanel. But there was no look of pain on Nerdanel's face, just warm ecstatic bliss, and Anairë kept up the motion of her hand and her hips as best she could. 

Fingolfin was thrusting harder now, panting against Fëanor. She could see his cock moving in and out of Fëanor's hole, sometimes coming almost all the way out before sliding back in. Fëanor's mouth was open and he seemed to be so close to coming. 

"Make him come," Anairë ordered Fingolfin. "I want to see it, want you to come too." 

" _Yes_ ," Fingolfin said, breathless, and thrust harder, faster, rutting into Fëanor, moving his hand up and down Fëanor's cock in strokes so fast they very nearly blurred before Anairë's eyes. Fëanor gave a loud blissful cry after a moment of this, and seed jetted from his cock, flying so far across the bed that some of it hit Nerdanel, who only laughed happily and rubbed it into her skin. 

Fingolfin followed almost immediately, his face shifting into an expression Anairë had never seen before. He was biting his lip, grinding into Fëanor, and when he came it was with a long low groan. 

Anairë bent forward over Nerdanel, and leaned down to kiss her. The position was very slightly awkward as Anairë was the shorter of them, but Nerdanel wrapped her arms around her back and held her close. They rocked together, slow and warm, and Anairë felt as though she was melting into Nerdanel, like they were one body. Beside them, Fëanor and Fingolfin lay exhausted and blissed-out, radiant with happiness. Fingolfin was bent over Fëanor and they were speaking together very softly. But Anairë was caught up with Nerdanel and paid them little mind. 

Nerdanel eventually reached down and pressed her fingers to Anairë's clit. The crest of Anairë's second orgasm was slow and gentle, and Nerdanel came with her, a warm light in her eyes as she gasped with pleasure. Spent, Anairë tumbled down between Fëanor and Nerdanel, and after a moment, found Fëanor's warm lips at her mouth, gently kissing her over and over. 

"Will you fuck me now?" he said. "If you wish me to beg, I can do that." 

Anairë laughed. He was half-teasing but she fully intended to take him up on it. 

"I do wish it," she said, and his breath caught. 

"My lady, my _wife_ ," he said immediately, "I beg of you, please fuck me. I long for nothing else but to be taken by you - or for you to push inside me even now alongside Ñolo and both of you to use me as you will for as long as you like. I await nothing but your pleasure, your desire."

All the breath left Anairë's body, and she was on fire again as though she had not come just a few minutes ago. With difficulty, she composed herself to answer firmly. 

"Will you also ensure that Nerdanel's needs are met, at the same time?" Next to her, Nerdanel was silently shaking with suppressed laughter. 

"I will," Fëanor said. "She may have my mouth or my cock, whatever you desire or she wants." 

"His mouth," Anairë said, turning to Nerdanel, who could not keep the grin off her face. "Is that acceptable?" 

"Very much so," Nerdanel said, voice still shaky with the effort to keep from laughing. "You know already that Fëanáro has a talented tongue." 

"I look forward to discovering its further talents," Anairë said. "Perhaps it is a shared family trait." She winked over at Fingolfin, and slid down between Fëanor's legs. Fingolfin made space for her to press forward, pushing another two fingers into Fëanor alongside his cock, then taking hold of hers and guiding it home. The feel of being inside Fëanor was equally as pleasurable as being inside Nerdanel, with the added benefit of feeling Fingolfin's cock alongside her own. 

Fëanor lay his head back, and Fingolfin adjusted himself slightly to give Nerdanel room, leaning forward over Fëanor's leg as he did so and kissing Anairë. She could feel the warmth of him all through her, and the taste of Fëanor's mouth on his, as she knew he must be tasting in her own. 

Nerdanel climbed over and settled down on top of Fëanor, positioning her quim carefully in line with Fëanor's mouth. In this position, her back was to Anairë, but Anairë could not resist reaching out a hand and sliding it down her spine, warm and sweet, which made Nerdanel shiver with delight. 

"Now?" Fingolfin said, and Anairë nodded. He put one hand on her upper back, she did the same to him, and slowly, in unison, eyes holding each other's, they began to move inside Fëanor. His muffled groan was lost against Nerdanel's clit. 

The feeling of moving inside Fëanor with Fingolfin was utterly breathtaking. Caught in the tight heat of him, the feel of Fingolfin's cock against her own was beyond words, beyond thought. She was falling into a hot ocean of sensation, and the noises Nerdanel was making, the muffled frantic sounds she could hear from Fëanor, only spurred her on. Fëanor was hard against her thigh, and she reached down, wrapping a hand around him. 

"Hold tight, he likes that," Fingolfin said, and Anairë squeezed hard. Fëanor gave a gasp and a frantic word that could have been _yes_ and he was moving back against them, meeting their thrusts. Anairë tried to recall what she had seen Fingolfin do earlier and matched the movement of her hand to their thrusts as well as she could. 

Fingolfin's eyes were glazed over with pleasure, Nerdanel was throwing her head back, long hair falling down her back to tickle Fëanor's chest, and Anairë was on the verge of losing all control and thrusting wildly into Fëanor. Fingolfin's hand, steady and firm even in his pleasure, kept her even, kept her grounded, and she continued to move, holding on, holding on, just waiting for one of them to break at last.

Nerdanel was the first to come. She cried out, desperate and overcome, shuddering into Fëanor's mouth. Fëanor followed her almost immediately, coming on Anairë's hand and thigh.

"Together," Anairë found herself breathing to Fingolfin, and both of them thrust hard into Fëanor one last time even as he shivered through the aftershocks of orgasm, drawing it out. 

Fingolfin gave a low warm groan and came, his seed pulsing into Fëanor with a hot rush. She could feel it all around her cock and could no longer keep control, pounding out one last thrust into his warmth. 

When she came back to herself some time later, she was sandwiched in between Fëanor and Fingolfin, listening to Fingolfin's steady heartbeat as he held her close. At Fëanor's other side, Nerdanel was curled up, stroking Fëanor's hair back from his face. Anairë was perfectly content to stay right where she was for a little while, though she pressed a soft kiss to Fingolfin's collarbone as a promise. She still had one more of them to take tonight. 

\-----

About seven Minglings shy of a year from Fingolfin and Anairë's official wedding, Anairë gave birth to a son, Findecáno. Interestingly, on that same day, Nerdanel also gave birth to a son, silver-haired Turcafinwë, clearly the grandson of Míriel. The double birth was hailed as a sign of great favour from the Valar, for those in Tirion among the devout.

Nerdanel and Anairë, hearing this proclamation, could not stop themselves from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> and they all lived happily ever after.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Passion's Forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164819) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna)




End file.
